Fairy tail Natsu's Cousin !
by Draco Dragneel
Summary: I don't own this I wish doe it is short it should have 3-6 chapters
1. Chapter 1

**(After Noon)**

**Lucy: that quest did not take long I guess**

**Natsu: HA! those stupied monkeys cant beat me**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**(As they keep walking to head back to their gulid)**

**Natsu: luce did you pack any food I am hungry**

**Lucy: will u shouldn't have eat all your the way there!**

**Natsu: please luce -giving her the puppy dog eyes-**

**Lucy: fine! here -giving the hungry dragon. the bag of food-**

**Natsu: thanks luce! here happy get some**

**Happy: aye sir**

**Lucy(Mind): he better be lucky I love his scaly ass!**

**( but out of now where a Grey and Red stream off magic flew past natsu and lucy)**

**Natsu: the hell**

**Lucy: what the**

**Happy:- flying in to the sky to get out of danger-**

**Natsu: who's there**

**?: well well if it isn't Natsu**

**Natsu: wait no way!**

**?: oh u remember me eh ?**

**Natsu: yes I do...Draco!**

**Draco: -claps- u got smarter u learned my name how cute**

**lucy: Natsu who is this guy and how do u know him**

**Natsu: that's Draco my... cousin **

**Lucy: you have a Cousin!?**

**Draco: i'll help explain later but first I got to beat you natsu**

**Luna get the girl out of the battle field**

**Lucy: who's Luna -out of no where she is being pulled by a girl with green hair and in a skirt-**

**who are you**

**?: i'm Luna nice to meet you -she keeps pulling her-**

**Lucy: whats going on here please explain**

**Luna:-stops running- ok**

**(Back with the Two dragons)**

**Draco: so Natsu hows that shitty fire magic you have**

**Natsu: ! shitty my magic is the best past down to me by igneel**

**Draco: sure what ever lets see what u got **

**Natsu: ok then fire dragon roars! -shooting his blast of fire-**

**Draco: You call that a roar dragon that's nothing! -eating Natsu's flames-**

**Natsu: what the hell how did you**

**Draco: Natsu you don't understand I am the strongest dragon slayer type**

**there is I am a duel magic dragon slayer!**

**Natsu: a what!**

**Draco: a Duel magic DS has the power of two dragon slayer magic's mixed**

**Natsu: so you have fire and ?**

**Draco: iron I am the fire and iron dragon slayer Aka the **

**Plasma dragon slayer Draco Dragneel !**

**Natsu: -standing in shoke- thats like fight gajeel and me like fused or**

**something -balling his fist-**

**Draco: Lets rock Natsu boy. Roar of the plasma Dragon -shooting his plasma beam-**

**Natsu: -jumping high above the attack- that was lose -looking down at the blast-**

**Draco: ya right! **

**Natsu: eh!? -before he could look up he had been punched in the gut- AH**

**Draco: got you -smirking-**

**Natsu: -craking a smile-**

**Draco: what the hell!**

**Natsu: no I got you! -grabbing draco's head- fire dragon meteor **

**Draco: what!**

**Natsu: -rushing down to the ground with the flames in gulfing him an draco **

**as he smash draco's head down in to the ground on impact-**

**Draco: Ahhhh -roaring in pain-**

**( back with the girls)**

**Luna: this is why he is like that**

**Lucy: so you are saying draco is trying to take Natsu's magic!**

**Luna: yup**

**Lucy: I can't let that just happen -turning to the fight-**

**Luna: I can't let your do that **

**Lucy: eh?!**

**Luna: I wont let any one miss with Draco's fight -as a green blade of neon comes **

**on her arm-**

**Lucy: -gulps- I wont let this happen -about to grab her keys- eh!**

**Luna: looking for this -holding the keys in the palm of her hand-**

**Lucy: when did you!**

**luna: back when I grabbed you**

**lucy: oh man **

**(back to the dragon slayers)**

**Both: -as their fist meet blow by blow-**

**Draco: how the hell are you even keeping up with me!**

**Natsu: cause your just to slow! -shifting his leg cause draco to fall-**

**Draco: ugh**

**Natsu: fire dragon roar! -basting the fire roar close range causing**

**draco to be crush far in the ground-**

**Draco: -laying motionless breathing burly- **

**Natsu: next time don't call me natsu boy**

**Draco: -his eyes open quick as lighting sweep his feet well getting up-**

**Natsu: oh crap**

**Draco: my turn! -punching his fist in to natsu back-**

**Natsu: ahhhhhhh**

**(with the girls)**

**Luna: the fights all most over **

**Lucy(mind): crap what am I going to do**

**Luna: would you like to watch**

**Lucy: -looking away-**

**Luna: it will be fun -grabbing lucy starting to pull here back to the fight-**

**(with the Dragon's slayer)**

**Natsu: fire dragon ultra bullet -punching a max speed-**

**Draco: plasma dragon supreme pistol -punching at max speed as will-**

**Both: - they match fist for fist-**

**Luna: Draco you all most done!**

**Draco: -looking at her- eh**

**Natsu: -seeing his chance for a full power blow , punching him in the jaw then barraging ****him with all his power sending the final blow to his gut-**

**Draco: -flaying back in to a tree- **

**Luna: oh no **

**Natsu: -walking up to the tree- I guess I win **

**Draco: Damn you Natsu!**

**Natsu: -shrugs-**

**Luna:-dropping lucy and running to her hurt friend-**

**Natsu: luce ! -running to catch her but she just lands on him-**

**Lucy: thanks Natsu**

**Natsu: ya but luce**

**Lucy: ya natsu**

**Natsu: Get the hell off me!**

**Lucy: oh sry - gets up-**

**(with Draco)**

**Luna: Are you are ok**

**Draco: ugh my everything**

**Luna -sighs- **

**Lucy: what we going to do with them natsu**

**Natsu: take them with us duh**

**Lucy: what!**

**Natsu: he's family luce**

**Lucy: he tried to kill you**

**Natsu: plzzzz luce plzzzzzzzzzz**

**lucy: fine!**

**Natsu: cool**

**( sry guys this so short)**


	2. Snakes and dragons!

**[Its a new day as the team and the extras tagged along]**

**lucy: man its raining I hate to walk threw it ugh**

**Natsu: come on luce the rain feels great ...luna, draco **

**how do you feel about the rain?**

**Draco:...**

**Luna: its fine right Draco just right for a walk ?**

**Draco: ya...sure -as the rain turns to vapor as it touch's him-**

**Lucy: um luna? why is the rain doing that when it touch's him ?**

**Luna: oh Draco can touch water its one of his few weaknesses **

**Draco: shut it! luna don't tell them my weaknesses **

**Luna: sorry **

**[As the gang keeps walking tin beam flies striking natsu in the arm]**

**Natsu: ahhhh -holds his right arm-**

**Lucy: what was that!**

**Draco: took him to long**

**Luna: he's finally here**

**Lucy:who !**

**Draco: the leader of our team chaos**

**Chaos: ugh why do you guys have to just take off and leave **

**then i'm stuck with the bill huh?! **

**Draco: cause you have all the jewels **

**Chaos:...-puts up finger about to say something but stops- screw it so why **

**isn't he dead?**

**L****una: Draco lost the fight **

**Chaos:...let me guess you got hot headed again**

**Draco:...maybe **

**Chaos: -sighs- ok let me do this then **

**Draco: just let me finish him th****o -flip behide chaos-**

**Lucy: what!? but we were going to help you!**

**argh your stinking liers!**

**Luna: -shrugs- we never said we'd stop trying to kill him -jumps back landing beside **

**draco-**

**Natsu: Damnit happy get luce out of here -rubbing his arm-**

**Happy: aye sir! -attaching himself to her back and flies high up-**

**Lucy: Happy put me down! we have to help Natsu!**

**Natsu: ok now lets do this **

**Chaos: this wont take long**

**Natsu: come at me !**

**Chaos: ok strike of the snake slayer -moves at high speed and strikes him in the chest**

**then flipping back-**

**Natsu: -stumbling back coughs out some blood-what the hell**

**Draco: hahaha you cant beat chaos he is the fastest and strongest person ever known**

**Luna: your chances of wining are 5% chaos 95% the winner has already been chosen**

**Natsu: grrr**

**Chaos: -sigh- snake slayer snake bomb -snaps-**

**Natsu: eh?! -looking down at his chest seeing it glowly- w-whats going on!**

**Chaos: release -The light flashes once more then creates a blast-**

**Natsu: ahhh! -flying back flipping down catching himself-**

**Draco: this wont take long we can set back , relax and watch**

**Luna: yaa -leans on his shoulder-**

**Draco: -giving a small blush- **

**Luna: its nice when we have time to like this**

**Draco:...ya.. **

**Luna: when your the strongest dragon slayer then well u keep your**

**promise **

**Draco: ya...I well**

**Luna: -smilling - good we can married, have kids then be a family**

**Draco: yes **

**Chaos: -looking over at them- ugh let me hurry **

**Natsu: -standin slowly get self ready for a fight-**

**Chaos: you best not hold back **

**Natsu: wouldn't dream it -as a red flaming aura forms-**

**Chaos: lets see the power of a pure fire dragon slayer**

**Natsu: fire dragon roar -launching his roaring flames -**

**Chaos: -sticking out one hand- snake slayer split beam -shoot beam**

**from each finger-**

**[ the five beam cut threw the roar like a knife threw butter]**

**Natsu: w-wha whoa**

**Chaos: this is sad is that all your roar is a bunch of**

**noise ?**

**Natsu: -dashing forward- fire dragon supreme rocket -turning his**

**body a blaze tackling chaos with full force-**

**Chaos: -sliding slowly- no bad lets see you do this -pushing him back with both han****ds**

**making him change direction sending him up wards-**

**Natsu: whoa! -as the flames disappear- crap**

**Chaos: -appearing in front of him- waz up**

**Natsu: umm I don't know**

**Chaos: case it ain't you! -kicking Natus's side -**

**Natsu: -blocking the kick-**

**Chaos: -in a split second changing legs hitting him with the left-**

**Natsu: crap **

**Chaos: kingdom drop -his leg turns a silverish color-**

**Natsu: what the hell ...**

**Chaos: -putting more force in the leg sending natsu in to**

**the ground like a rocket-**

**Natsu: -laying a creator- my every thing**

**Chaos: -landing like a feather- come on you hold the **

**name of the dragneel show me you are welling to show your**

**pride!**

**Natsu: dragneel...**

**Choas: with weak power like that who could u ever protect!**

**Natsu:..lucy...lilly...my guild my home -standing weakly-**

**i'll protect it all haaaa -as the red aura red turn but brighter-**

**Chaos: -smirks- that's It the might of a dragon slayer**

**Natsu: true fire dragon lighting roar -shooting the powerful**

**fast moving blast-**

**Chaos: I hate to use this but -taking in magic energy- snake slayer**

**hiss -the wave of sliver magic clashing with the Fire dragon's-**

**Natsu: i'll protect it all!-the blast grows in gulfing chaos's-**

**Chaos: wha wha whaaaaa**

**Natsu: yes! I win**

**Draco: wha wha wha he over powered chaos how how its Impossible **

**Luna: draco look -pointing to the smoke as It clears-**

**Natsu:! how are you**

**Chaos: not bad you scratched me alittle **

**Natsu: no... this cant be happening damn it damn it**

**Chaos: sorry but I have to end this. snake slayer pistol **

**-a large amount form on is finger-**

**Natsu: I just wanted to protect every one -falls to kneels punching the ground-**

**Chaos: hmmm -he blast disappears- **

**Draco:...umm what cha doing there chaos?**

**Chaos: -kneeling down by him- do u really wanna protect everyone?**

**Natsu: -looking up- why do you care your about to kill me right?**

**Chaos: I wont kill a man who has something to protect**

**Draco: what the hell is going on...**

**Luna: seems like chaos as made friends with him**

**Draco: tho! **

**Chaos: -sticking hand out- come on up **

**Natsu: thanks -grabbing his hand getting up-**

**Chaos: go a head on an show me u wont to protect**

**everyone go show me that burning will of a dragneel**

**Natsu: right! **

**Draco: oh hell no!**

**Luna: uh oh**

**Draco: he is dead -dashing letting his plasma in gulf is body-**

**Natsu: -flinching to hurt to move-**

**Draco: die! **

**Chaos: -sticking out is hand -**

**Draco: whoa -stoping- what are you doing!**

**Choas: leave him be**

**Draco: why! **

**Chaos: cause he is your cousin and he is hurt**

**Draco: I don't care now move!**

**Chaos: make me**

**Draco: damn it -backing down-**

**Natsu: thanks **

**Chaos: no problem**

**Draco: why...**

**Chaos: I like bugging ya -smirks-**

**Draco: shit apples...**

**[ok guys that's the end of this chapter I hope u enjoyed-**


End file.
